The present invention relates generally to an orthopedic brace, and more particularly to a strapping system for an orthopedic brace.
Orthopedic braces embody a broad range of structures, each having the common purpose of supporting and/or stabilizing a skeletal joint when worn on the body of a user. The orthopedic brace may serve either a preventative role or a remedial role. In a preventative role, the brace provides added support and stability to a healthy skeletal joint, thereby reducing the risk of injury when the joint is subjected to undue stress. In a remedial role, the brace supports and stabilizes a skeletal joint which has been weakened by injury or other infirmity, thereby reinforcing the joint and reducing the risk of further injury while the joint is rehabilitated.
Conventional orthopedic braces typically include a frame consisting of a plurality of rigid support members positioned adjacent to the body on either side of the affected skeletal joint being stabilized. The rigid support members are dynamically interconnected by one or more rotational hinges, which are positioned adjacent to the skeletal joint being stabilized. For example, a conventional hip brace typically includes a frame having a rigid upper support member positioned adjacent to the waist and a rigid lower support member positioned adjacent to the thigh. A rotational hinge positioned adjacent to the hip joint dynamically interconnects the rigid upper and lower support members and enables the user to control the movement of the hip joint and correspondingly to control the stability of the hip joint. The hip brace typically also includes a strapping system having a plurality of straps and associated strap retainers which are either integral with brace frame or are attached thereto. The strapping system secures the brace frame to the body and maintains the brace frame in a desired position of effectiveness during use.
The present invention generally recognizes a need for an improved strapping system for an orthopedic brace which exhibits superior functional performance characteristics in securing the brace frame to the body and maintaining optimal suspension and position of the brace frame when mounted on the body of a wearer for maximum effectiveness. The present invention also recognizes a need for a strapping system which supplements the brace frame in transferring loads from the affected joint to other more stable parts of the body and in distributing the transferred load over a broad area. The present invention further recognizes a need for a strapping system which exhibits ease of tension adjustment and which facilitates the process of mounting the brace on the body or removing the brace from the body. Accordingly, it is an generally an object of the present invention to provide a strapping system for an orthopedic brace which satisfies the above-recited needs in cooperation with the brace frame. This object and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.